Tragic Bellflower Betrayed
by Simplistic Nostalgia
Summary: Just a better title of You will never see the tears I've cried. Nothing much. Few grammar corrections and added something new. You don't have to read it.


Betrayal of a Bellflower

The night has come and the wandering miko is walking to Naraku's castle. She stopped to rest and her Shinidamachuu brought more souls for her to live off. Kikyo wanders what Inuyasha is doing right now. ' Is Inuyasha thinking about me or is he flirting with my reincarnation,' Kikyo thought. She sits beside a tree and thinks on something else other than Inuyasha. But no matter how hard she tried Kikyo couldn't take that stubborn hanyou out of her thoughts. Kikyo took a short breathe and looked at the stars, then fell to deep slumber.

Inuyasha woke up in the middle of the night and so did Kagome. They both looked in eachother then a hint of red spread across their face. They both know that they needed to talk about it . Inuyasha and Kagome can see it their eyes, so they both stood up and walked outside of the hut. They both stopped at a clearing, they can sensed no one so they began to talk. " Inuyasha, we have to talk," said Kagome. " I know Kagome," replied Inuyasha. Kagome cleared her throat and said," How do you feel about me?" Inuyasha stepped back a little and then said, " Well... I .. uh... love.. you." Kagome walked toward him and kissed his lips. He returned the favor.

' I love you, Kagome' thought Inuyasha as he licked her lips for an entrance. Kagome allowed him to enter and started to moan from the taste of his tongue dancing with hers. Her lungs needed air so she broke the kiss and started to catch her breathe. Kagome looked at Inuyasha's loving golden eyes and said, " I love you. Stay with me forever." ' Yes, I finally won Inuyasha's heart. Kikyo won't stand between us and then I'll enjoy the sorrow from her heart,' thought Kagome as she smirked while hugging Inuyasha. She turned to Inuyasha and gave him the most passionate kiss she could give him.

Kikyo woke up and suddenly sensed Inuyasha's aura. She got up and walked towards it but little does she know that she would never see this tragic moment coming. Kikyo stopped approached the clearing where she sensed Inuyasha's aura. Tears filled her eyes and hatred to her heart. There Kikyo saw Inuyasha and her reincarnation kissing right in front of her. She wiped the tears and shouted " Why are you doing this to me?" while stepping out of the shadows. Inuyasha broke the kiss and felt guilt in his heart. " Go away Kikyo, he doesn't love you anymore," yelled Kagome. ' Why does she have to ruin such a wonderful moment that I'm having with Inuyasha,' Kagome thought.

" I wasn't talking to you so be quiet!" retorted Kikyo. She felt hot tears forming in her eyes but held them back. " Kikyo I'm sorry but I love Kagome now you have to let go" replied Inuyasha. Kikyo felt Hatred for not only Inuyasha , Kagome too. ' You will PAY' thought Kikyo. Her eyes filled with so much hatred, that she felt her power increasing. " Kikyo is growing powerful Inuyasha," Kagome said with worry. " Kikyo I'm sor-" Inuyasha was cut off. " It's too late for sorrys now. You promised Inuyasha! You would protect me and love me but it was all a lie. You didn't protect me from yourself and now I'm going to do something that I should have done a long time ago," Kikyo said harshly.

" Any last words before you and your new lover die?" yelled Kikyo. They stood in shock at her words. " Kikyo, don't do this, please. I'm sorry, I can't protect you anymore," pleaded Inuyasha. " I told you it's to late for sorrys now. I waited so long just for you to come and be with me. But you decided to go with a poor excuse for reincarnation," retorted Kikyo. She glared at them with such hate. Then she looked at Kagome and said, " Do you have any last words before you die, as well." Kagome shook her head. Now she knew that how Kikyo felt when Inuyasha was with another. Kikyo died for Inuyasha and waited to be with him, while she was trying to get Inuyasha forget about the past and move on.

Kikyo pulled out an arrow and shot it at Kagome. Inuyasha jumped in front of Kagome and pulled out his Tetsusaiga and blocked Kagome from the attack. Kikyo got tired of Inuyasha defending Kagome so, she attacked Inuyasha instead. " DIE" shouted Kikyo as she put all her energy in the arrow that she was going to shoot Inuyasha with and shot it. Inuyasha once again blocked her attack only this time it was much more powerful. The Tetsusaiga turned back to its original form. Inuyasha was then yelling in pain as her arrow hit him. The arrow shocked Inuyasha with purifying powers that are beyond powerful than Kagome's.

With another arrow that was shot, Inuyasha spared a last glance at Kikyo and said with his last strength, " I'm sorry." Inuyasha fell to the ground and allowed death to take over. Kagome filled with tears ran to Inuyasha and held his hand, begging him not to go. Kagome got up and and faced Kikyo with anger but yet more fear in her eyes. Kikyo got ready another arrow and put more energy with this one. Kagome was about to say something but Kikyo didn't want to hear it so, she shot it at Kagome. Kagome fell back and let death take over her, also. Kikyo walked over to Inuyasha and kissed his lips. Then she said " You will never see the tears I've cried."

A/N: You can flame me. If you want. I couldn't care less.


End file.
